User talk:Pinefur
Can I be an admin? xXHollytuftxX 22:14, September 14, 2016 (UTC) (I'll copy and paste my sig here later) ??? Sooo... How do I make an OC? Do I make a page about the OC, r just randomly put it in a fanfiction? Nightstar... I live in the night! Mmk, soo, just create a page with my Characters name as the title? and maybe make it like Warrior cats wiki..? Thank you so much! -Holly Admin? So, I am asking to be an admin, as it will give me tips and ideas to become admins on other things. And I saw that you are in need of admins on this wiki, I can suspect the reply will be tomorrow, as it is almost every single time I post a message. HOPES AND DREAMS May I be an admin please? The message above is me, Lyrics My soul is sculped for you, my one and only love okay, thx! My soul is sculped for you, my one and only love Im sorry and not to bug you but I don't see the admin rank? My soul is sculped for you, my one and only love Thank you! <3 I'll try my best to help out whenever needed :3 My soul is sculped for you, my one and only love Hey, I was thinking that since the Main Page will be a high-traffic page (A lot of people go there), shall we protect it? Like, if someone edits the page and added their OC to the OC of the Week then it would be a little... awkward? My soul is sculped for you, my one and only love Re: Protectiuon heh, glad u did! xD My soul is sculped for you, my one and only love StormedLightFire Hey, I caught Stormed trying to impersonate you (and me but I deleted the message as it contains cussing), also created a page with cussing and hating on this wiki, which I deleted. I already gave her a warning but then she went and harrassed you so I just blocked her on chat anf editing for 3 days, is that okay??? My soul is sculped for you, my one and only love Hey, I was thinking should we have competitions of Fanfics and such? It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS I'm not too sure but yeah, I think we can do like festive/celebration/awareness day competitions for fanfics or poems, like Mothers' Day, maybe even Mental Illnesses Awareness Day, or even Self Harm Awareness (sorry, had to add that in becuz it's coming so soon in the first of Nov and I'm soooo gonna be a part of it ;p) It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS I was thinking that Halloween is coming so why don't we make a horror/ halloween themed contest? It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS Sure! It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS So I'm going to make a blog post abt it? Here are the entry 'rules': 1. Can be poems, one-shots 2. At least half finished You can add more, what do you think? It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS you're a real dick ass jerk StormedLightFire (talk) 04:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) hi there you seem like a really fuckable user :D DAFUQDIK (talk) Idk what is happening but there are so many vandalizers nowadays :/ I gave this user a three-day block since he/she was vandalizing >.> It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS Honestly who won't get sick of their actions -3- Anyways, sure! Should we start one now? Also we should make an admin responsible for contests, so if someone joins then the person could ask that admin to approve the contest :D It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS Hi, I was wondering could we actually customize the 'new user message' as well... it's kinda plain and we could add personal wiki features It's true that being queer can be so fun because of the RAINBOWS active? pine, you still here? been a while since i saw you on here, or really anywhere.. xo, uh.. i'm bein my undertrash corner. :p HOPES AND DREAMS